Make me wonder
by angellus08
Summary: Sequel to 'This love'. Strongly recommend reading that before this. Supernatural crossover. Caroline has moved on as much as she can. Have Damon and Stefan forgotten her as well? Or will someone find out that she isn't dead? Dean, Sam, Bonnie & Elijah...


_A/N- This is the sequel to '_**This love'**_. The second chapter may be out soon, I haven't yet decided how long it is going to be, or even what is going to happen in the story so feel free to give me ideas. But if it gets good response which I hope it does, I have many ideas to make it a long fic! So please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter should be up soon. REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><strong>Imp AN – This is a sequel to 'This love' which is a sequel to 'Misery' (lol). Please read that before this, or you won't understand.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire diariesSupernatural**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Caroline Elizabeth Summer Forbes" Bonnie yelled for the fifth time whipping the thin bed-sheet off the sleeping blonde in one go, causing her to screech from the sudden cold.<p>

"Bonnie..." Caroline chimed like a five-year old, wiggling around in the bed trying to get comfortable

"Care get up" Bonnie said firmly "Its 6 o'clock, we have to get to the shop by seven... and nothing is ready yet, people start coming in by 7:30 you know that... please we have so much work. Get up!"

"Vampire speed" Caroline mumbled stuffing her head into the pillow in a failed attempt to drown out Bonnie's exasperated sigh.

"You're forcing me Caroline" Bonnie warned and when her friend didn't respond, she closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could and only opened her eyes when she heard a scream from Caroline. Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle when she took a drenching wet Caroline, her hair matted to her forehead and an upturned scowl on her lips. Caroline purred angrily sticking her tongue out at Bonnie, only making the witch laugh harder.

"Really Bon?" Caroline grumbled getting off the bed, shaking her hand sprinkling water all over the floor. She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror; she looked like a drowned cat. She was about to turn around and yell at Bonnie for her new found and very occasionally used method to wake her up, but she was distracted when she saw their bed. It was a fairly large king sized bed since they shared, but only her side of the bed was soaking wet... Bonnie's side was bone dry.

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed pointing at Bonnie's side of the bed "You only did that to my side" she added with a pout and Bonnie smirked

"Yeah... well duh! I'm not sleeping on a wet mattress" Bonnie chided

"Just so you know, I was _just_ about to get up" Caroline said bitterly wobbling over to the bathroom, frowning at how much mess she was making.

"Yeah right!" Bonnie snapped teasingly while working away at top speed in the kitchen.

Caroline banged the door harder than necessary causing Bonnie to roll her eyes. This happened almost three days a week, and sometimes Bonnie felt like a mother scolding a child. But she didn't mind, she didn't mind at all, because she was the old Caroline again. The one before vampires and witches and originals... the one before Stefan and Damon. Caroline was happy, and that was more than reason enough for Bonnie to go along with her childishness.

"Aaaand if you go to sleep in there" Bonnie added wisely "Worse things will happen"

Caroline didn't reply, merely grunted. But Bonnie knew she hadn't gone to sleep once she heard the shower. Content that the blonde wouldn't drift off, she re-checked the items in their bag making sure that they had everything and sat down to finally enjoy her coffee.

Though she pretty damn sure that Caroline had flipped her the bird from inside.

* * *

><p>"Dean... Dean, Dean Pay attention Dean" Sam said disapprovingly waving his hand in front of his brother's face who was busy checking out some girl with a too-short dress.<p>

"I can multi-task Sammy. What?" Dean barked his attention not deterring from the waitresses butt.

"Look at this" Sam said turning the laptop around so Dean could see. Dean turned his attention from the girl, and after giving his brother a glare he began to read the article displayed on the laptop.

The headline read

_Multiple Mysterious deaths in Calungate, Goa. _

Dean repeated the line, looking up at Sam occasionally as he read the entire article. His face went from curious to determined as he neared the end of the article.

"_Police have no suspects_" Dean read out the last lines from the page "_But inside news is that the police are as baffled by these string of murders as the public_" Dean finished with a frown, snapping the laptop shut turning to look at Sam with a perplexed expression.

"Yeah, the police are _baffled_ coz they don't know about vampires" Sam said shaking his head "This has to be a vampire Dean"

Dean merely nodded in agreement "Bites on the necks and thigh, almost all deaths in a dark alley, sounds like _vampires. _There are 7 dead so far, all within two weeks. It can't be one vampire, it has to be multiples... unless it's some out of control vampire or something" Dean added thoughtfully

"Exactly... this is bad. Who knows if they'll even stop" Sam said concerned causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"How do you find out about this?" Dean asked curiously

"One of my facebook friends is from India, it was her status update. Sounded weird so I checked it out" Sam shrugged and Dean deadpanned

"You're on facebook?" Dean asked incredulously

"Uh... yeah so?" Sam asked furrowing his brow

"Who are even your friends?" Dean asked with a smirk "And what do you even update about?... Just killed a spirit, my brother is back from hell, a davea just kicked my ass... A banshee almost killed me... and oh yeah I was almost eaten by a shtriga when I was little?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother but ignored the jibe. Arguing with Dean got you nowhere; thankfully he had learnt that by now.

"So... about this vampire thing, I was thinking we could call Raj that old friend of Bobby's and get him to..." Sam started but Dean cut him off immediately

"Woah Woah... why are we calling Raj? Dean said with disdain "This is our kind of stuff, we handle this Sam"

"Wait... you want to go all the way to India, for a vampire problem?" Sam asked confused and Dean looked at him like he was crazy

"This is our job Sammy, it don't matter in which country it is" Dean said unable to hide his grin, but Sam caught on pretty soon.

"You just want to go to Goa Dean" Sam pointed out grabbing the beer from Dean and chugging on it.

"Hey! I'm a professional" Dean said with mock hurt "I want to kill these suckers, and if it happens to be in paradise land... I guess it's just God's way of saying thank you for all the efforts we take"

Sam frowned still unsure that Dean was capable of not getting distracted "I don't know Dean, you in a place with bikini clad chicks and cheap booze... I would have to do everything alone"

"Oh come on Sammy" Dean said frustrated "How about this, we find the coven, kill them and _then_ I do nothing but drink and hit on all the chicks. Huh?" Dean added with that pleading yet mischievous look in his in his eye. Sam sighed audibly and hung his head in defeat.

"Ok Dean... but you can't bail on me. First priority is finding these things, and then you can party"

"Then _we_ can party" Dean corrected happily, throwing his arms out and gyrating his chests a little all the while with an idiotic grin on his face.

"Whatever... I already think this is a bad idea" Sam murmured getting up putting down a few dollars on the table.

"Cheer up Sammy, you're too dull" Dean scolded "You never know, we might actually meet some nice people there"

"I doubt that" Sam laughed as he opened the door and the two brothers stepped into the chilling New York air "I seriously doubt that"

Sam had no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mrs. Sequera" Bonnie greeted with a smile as she returned the old woman's change "Hope you have a nice day"<p>

"Same to you sweetheart" the old woman chided gripping onto her bag tightly as she exited the little shop.

Bonnie sighed as she counted the money in the register, organizing them properly. She smiled to herself as she realized yet again that they were doing great. In all ways that too, their little shop was really doing well, they had regular customers some of them who came in daily and the others were attracted by the obscenely colorful window display Caroline had made. And it didn't hurt either that Bonnie had used her witchy powers to generate an aroma around their shop that almost suddenly made people who pass by crave some pie. But hey as long as the pie was good and not too exorbitant she didn't feel too bad.

She turned to look at Caroline who was standing behind the glass counter giggling playfully as she waited for the little boy to make his choice.

"I'll have the strawberry" he said finally a satisfied smile on his face and his mother motioned at Caroline to hurry up before he changed his mind again.

"I hope you like it" Caroline called out to the little boy as he exited the shop with his mother. Bonnie watched as Caroline titled her head with a sad smile on her face when the boy stopped at the door to turn back and wave at her.

"I like happy Caroline" Bonnie pouted "Bring back happy Caroline"

"I am happy silly" Caroline laughed

"Then what was that little sad smile about?"

Caroline didn't reply but went back to mixing the batter in the bowl, the heavy silence telling Bonnie everything she needed to know.

"Is it about... them?" Bonnie asked cautiously.

Caroline laughed at her question and shook her head. Bonnie was still weary when it came to talking about Stefan and Damon with her, but she wasn't all that broken anymore. There was a time when Bonnie would ask about them and she would start crying uncontrollably, but not anymore. She had healed at least to a certain extent.

"It's not about them Bon. And I am happy, very happy" Caroline assured her "It's just that I feel a certain loss whenever I see a child... you know what I mean?"

Bonnie nodded and smiled, she knew what Caroline meant. They were grown up now, no longer teenagers even though Caroline was technically still seventeen but if she had been alive she would be 27 right now. Bonnie was _actually_ that age and sometime even she found herself thinking about children so why wouldn't Caroline? Only difference was Bonnie could have them, Caroline couldn't.

"I'm gonna go check on the pie's inside... you got this?" Bonnie asked as two more customers walked in. Caroline nodded and went to attend to the first one, thankful that Bonnie knew her well enough to know when she wanted to be alone.

Once Caroline was done with both the customers she couldn't help but marvel over how far she had come. It had been a year, a whole year since the day she made the toughest decision of her life, not knowing what it would lead her to. But it had lead her to become a happier more peaceful Caroline. It had been a year since she had asked Elijah to compel Damon and Stefan to believe that she was dead.

After a week of living in Havelock Caroline decided that this place held too many happy and miserably memories for her so they decided to move, Bonnie making it clear that where Caroline went she would follow. They went to first place they saw in the tourist brochure of India

Goa.

It truly was like paradise, so modern on one side and so ethnic on the other. They both loved it and as expected Elijah knew that they had shifted. So it wasn't that big shock when their second day in Goa, a man showed up at their compelled hotel room with a 'care package' from Elijah. What was in it? Loads of money and two shiny credit cards with their names embossed on it. Oh and a reminder telling her to stay away from wolves. They vowed that they would find a way to make money and not use his or compel their way into everything. Bonnie even wanted to return whatever money they had used to Elijah making Caroline laugh heartily. Somehow she knew that if they attempted to _return_ money to Elijah he would take it as an insult. You don't try to make it even with an original.

That is what led them to buy a small shop in the heart of the city and open their Pie shop. They had thrown around a hundred names for their shop, mashing their names together like a Hollywood couple. Bonnie even suggested that they call it 'The originals pie shop', only to see the appalled look on Elijah's face if he ever came to visit. Bonnie quickly shoved the idea away when Caroline pointed out that though Elijah may be amused Klaus would be murderous if he ever found out. Finally they settled on naming it the 'Mystic pie shop' coz a part of them wanted to remember their life in that place, it was where they had loved and lost so much... but it was still their home.

Gradually their business had picked up, so much so that they moved out of their compelled hotel and bought a small little hut on the beach. It was tiny, really... but they didn't care. They had to share a bed, but Caroline secretly liked that. It had been a really long time since she had slept alone and knowing that Bonnie was right there next to her made her feel so much better. Those nights when she would cry in her sleep Bonnie would carefully wrap her arm around her and hold her as she wept, never saying a word, never asking anything, being exactly what Caroline wanted and needed. Elijah had been right, she would have gone crazy if she didn't have Bonnie. Bless that man.

It had been difficult, very difficult. Forgetting them, the love she felt for them. Knowing that wherever they were ,her supposed death had affected them deeply. But being with them and having to chose would be far worse. So on the scale of things; this was probably the happiest life she could expect.

And for the most part she was truly blissfully happy. For the other's, she missed him. She so terribly missed him.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry Sammy"<p>

"You're always hungry Dean"

"Yeah, I know but it's just..."

"Concentrate Dean, we have vampires to deal with"

"I know... but but I'm _so_ hungry" Dean complained in a whiny voice causing Sam to roll his eyes. "I want pie"

"We had lunch an hour ago" Sam pointed out angrily, clutching the newspaper tightly.

Dean merely made a whimpering noise and shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet; stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket he looked around aimlessly no doubt trying to curb his sudden hunger.

"Ok so" Sam began ceremoniously, burrowing his brow in concentration as he mapped the headlines in yesterday's newspaper "This says the latest murder was three days ago. A 35 year old woman called Rose Ave Maria, before her was Sylvia..."

"Shouldn't there be like weird Indian names that we can't pronounce or something? What's with all the Rose's and Sylvia's?" Dean cut off bossily waving his hands categorically

"Yeah I'm sure there are Dean, but Goa has a large Christian and Portuguese population, so no funny Indian names for a while" Sam answered in a condescending tone. Dean cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes in mixture of pity and amusement.

"You really do your homework don't you Sammy?"

"Someone has to" Sam reprimanded but continued "So, I'm saying we have to get to the morgue and check out Rose" Sam closed his eye in frustration already knowing the cheeky expression that would be on his brother's face at his choice of words "You know what I mean" he added, opening his eyes to see the expected look plastered on Dean's face.

"Mmhmm" Dean smirked "So you go _check out_ decaying Rose... and I'll go eat something"

"Dammit Dean... can you not just for once..." Sam started his well drawn out speech when he noticed Dean looking off into the distance, staring very appreciatively at something... or as it almost always is in Dean's case, _someone_.

A slow smile spread across Dean's face as he roamed his eyes over the small blonde, walking a few feet ahead of them. She wore a short lavender summer dress, her soft blonde curls cascading down below her shoulders, her handbag which looked too heavy for someone of her weight to be able to carry was practically jingling, whether because of what was inside or because of the little ornaments she had latched it up with Dean had no clue. And he didn't really care about her jingling handbag; he was in Goa's for fuck's sake. And he had been through a lot of crap for a very very long time... he was going to have some fun. According to him, the blonde should be lucky that she took his eye. He was Dean Winchester... everyone loved him. He practically pouted when she turned around a corner and disappeared.

"Yeah I'll be going that way..." Dean said happily making to walk towards the direction he had seen her go to, before Sam stopped him hastily pulling him back by the sleeve of his jacket, turning him around to look him straight in the face.

"Dean there's something wrong with her" Sam warned looking wearily at the place she had disappeared

"There's always something wrong about a girl that hot Sammy... when will you learn that?" Dean rolled his eyes

"Dean, I got this feeling from her... I-I think she might be a supernatural... or something" Sam said unsurely, his eyes glazed over as he tried to pin point what exactly had made him think that.

"Since when did you become the supernaturalmeter?" Dean challenged

"Dean you know I'm usually right about these things" Sam said firmly and Dean sighed

"Fine..." he said angrily kicking his feet in the air "Why don't we go check out if Barbie actually is a something... or you're just being your usually psycho self" he added bitterly and Sam shook his head and followed Dean.

* * *

><p>"Talk to me Stefan, please" Elena pleaded taking his face into her hands, but he gently removed her hands and stood up walking towards the bar keeping his back to her.<p>

"I'm fine Elena" Stefan said tightly, repeating himself for probably the hundredth time.

Elena sighed as she contemplated what else she could possibly say. She had tried everything, she had given him some distance, tried to be his friend, told him that if he wanted to talk she would always listen, if he wanted to get angry she wouldn't judge... but he didn't do anything. Quite literally, he spent day after day holed up in the boarding house drinking like the world was going to end. She had been worried to say the least, but now she was positively freaking out. She had expected this behavior from him; she knew he would be devastated and that he would never be back to his old self again. But the thing that was getting her half hysterical with worry was the fact that Stefan had stopped _brooding_. He just drank and did nothing else... occasionally spoke to Damon about unnecessary things like the weather and the latest sporting news, and she even found him staring at a couple of pictures of him and Caroline, but he still hadn't gotten better. It had been a year, and she had expected him to be at least a little bit better than before... but he seemed to get only worse.

"Stefan, I'm worried about you" Elena confessed "You do nothing but drink all day; you don't speak to anyone... at all. I know it's hard but it's been a year Ste..."

"I know how long it has been Elena" Stefan snapped angrily, baring his fangs and watched as Elena flinched slightly but regained her composure quickly shaking her head and turning her doe eyes at him, full of pity and compassion. She really had tried to be a good friend to him, but he didn't need a friend... the only person he needed was dead.

"I'm sorry Elena" Stefan said softly "I know you're trying to help... you should go home. Go home to your kids Elena" he added firmly and she gave him a weird look. He realized with a pang that he didn't even remember her kids names... he was a terrible friend.

"I will" she assured him with a small smile "But you're still my friend and I want to help you"

"That's the thing Elena... I can't be helped" Stefan said with a small dark laugh

And just at that moment, Damon walked in followed by Ric, both looking halfway to drunk land... Ric more than Damon though.

"You're still brooding brother?" Damon asked wickedly and turned to glance at Elena "And you're still trying to get him to stop moping"

Elena looked at Damon pityingly; she had never before seen a person more doomed when it came to love. This is exactly why every time she looked at him she couldn't help but feel sorry for him... he hated that look in her eye which is why he barely spoke to her. She had tried to be his friend too, but he was not the easiest person to help. No matter how hard Elena tried Damon refused to talk, he just went about his day mocking here and there, and then sitting at the bar drinking and chatting with Ric. But that twinkle in his eye had long disappeared. He seemed empty, hollow... and he was. And Elena truly had no clue how to help him, Caroline had been his one and only path to happiness and now she was dead, how do you help someone recover from that?

"Well _you_ have Ric Damon, and you seem to be doing fine" Elena sighed "Stefan has no one but me"

"He has me" Damon growled taking a step closer to her, but she didn't retreat like he had expected, instead she gave him a mock smile and mumbled a soft 'Yeah right'

"Why do you even try to help him so much huh?" Damon pushed and Elena fixed him with a steady glare "You hoping he'll fall for you again?" he added mockingly

"Because Caroline was my friend, and no Damon I'm very happily married" she said truthfully in a steely voice, taking the blonde's name in good measure, because at times to her it felt that they were both trying to deny everything about her. Never saying her name, not a single photo of her's unless they got stupidly drunk, thinking that not remembering her would make it easier... but it won't. Elena knew that that would never make it better. "And Caroline would want someone to help Stefan, that's why I'm here Damon" she added forebodingly and saw as a small flash of hurt flitted through Damon's face.

Damon merely cleared his throat and nodded slightly, his shoulders drooping and his eyes flickering wildly, something that always happened when her name was taken.

"Thank you Elena and say hi to Matt from me" Stefan said softly "And and... Uhm to your kids too" he added awkwardly trying in vain to remember their names, looking at Damon for help only to see him shrugging giving him a 'How the hell am I supposed to know' expression.

Elena laughed at their little glares but said sweetly "Daniel and Lina... that's their names"

She made to leave and Ric offered to take her home, she stopped at the door turning around slightly to look at Stefan and Damon and said in a small voice

"I names Lina after Caroline, you know" she said with a sad smile "I thought naming her Caroline would have been too hard... but I wanted to remember her somehow"

She didn't wait for their reaction but left with Ric. If she had waited she would have seen dumbstruck looks on their faces, and their brows furrowed in pain.

One thing was sure though, neither of them would ever forget Elena's daughter's name ever again.

* * *

><p>"You make pie?" Dean asked incredulously, his eyes so wide that Caroline thought they were going to pop out his head. Dean watched as the girl whose name he heard was Caroline, looked at him weirdly, creases appearing on her brow as she contemplated his question, tone and expression. He didn't dare to say it, he didn't even dare to think it; she looked so... innocent.<p>

Once Dean had gotten a look at her ring, he knew Sam's suspicions were almost cemented. He knew that was a witch symbol, she was most probably a vampire... that ring the only reason she could venture into the sun. But damn how could _she_ be a vampire?

"I sure do" Caroline/vampire/what he damn was sure was the actual human embodiment of Barbie replied in a chirpy voice.

"What will you have?" she added sweetly

Dean faltered for an entire minute, blinking rapidly as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that this girl, in a flowery apron, a blinding smile on her face, and her eyes twinkling brightly, who also made pie btw... was a vampire. Sam's radar had to be wrong right? Something about the sea air must made him go crazy... well more crazy.

"Uhm... the cheesecake" Dean said in a coarse voice, and shook his head violently as Caroline once again beamed at him happily and went to retrieve his pie.

"She can't be a vampire Sammy?" Dean said firmly as he took his seat opposite Sam in the little shop heartily digging into the pie.

"Just because she makes pie?" Sam question, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the speed at which Dean was gulping down the said pie.

"Not... yeah the pie" Dean said between mouthfuls "But look at her Sammy, she's literally looks harmless, she's wearing a pink head band for Christ's sake" Dean added rolling his eyes

"And hello kitty clips" Sam added with a frown as he took in Caroline's appearance.

"What?" Sam asked amused when Dean shot him a look

"Hello kitty is cute Sam" Dean said darkly and Sam chuckled softly

"So how do we find out if she actually is a vampire?" Sam asked returning to serious mode

"We have to follow her home, if she is a vampire there will be something to show that in her house" Dean said and Sam nodded.

"Dean do you even breathe when you eat?" Sam asked irately as Dean turned his full attention back to the pie. Dean made a gurgling sound in an attempt to say yes, but gave up returning back to the pie. Who knows how much longer the shop would be open. He had to make the best of it while he could.

Sam sighed and went back to planning for tonight. Apparently they were breaking into Barbie dolls apartment. Good times.

* * *

><p>"There's something weird with those guys Bonnie" Caroline said in a hushed tone as she approached Bonnie standing by the register sorting the cash. Bonnie raised a brow as she looked the guys Caroline was talking about.<p>

The shorter one looked like a man who had been famished for centuries or something worse, judging by the way he was attacking the pie. His full mouth deterred her from taking in anything of his appearance, which fell on his companion. The heavily rugged man was looking in pure horror while occasionally shaking his head at the speed at which his friend was inhaling the food.

"I don't know Care... the guy with the long hair is kinda hot" Bonnie replied licking her lips

"Really Bon?" Caroline asked shaking her head fondly

"Mmhmm" Bonnie said a while later; apparently she had just re-confirmed the hotness of the said man in her head "But we'll keep an eye on them if you're worried" she added looking at Caroline tenderly. She knew that she was always afraid of Klaus and his lingering hybrids.

Caroline mouthed a thanks to her and picked up to read the newspaper lying in front of her. It was an old one, a few days old and the headline read of the mysterious death of a young man in the street. As she read on her expression grew grim, and when she read the words 'Bite marks' she gasped slightly causing Bonnie to look at her worriedly. Silently Caroline handed the paper to her, indicating what she wanted her to read.

"You think it could be...?" Bonnie said widening her eyes to suggest the hidden meaning

Caroline bit her lip and nodded slowly "Seems like a perfect fit Bon"

Bonnie could see that Caroline was about to freak out so she intervened "It might just be a random one Care, it's not necessary that it's you-know-who"

Caroline nodded once again, hoping that Bonnie was right and this wasn't Klaus or something worse... could it get worse than Klaus though?

"We'll check it out" Bonnie said determinedly pointing at the part that said 'According to the coroner'

Caroline gulped nervously. So apparently tonight they were going to break into the morgue. Good times.

* * *

><p>"You haven't turned it off?" Damon asked in confirmation<p>

"No" Stefan said taking a deep breath "Neither have you" he pointed out

"No" Damon replied shaking his head "And I won't either"

Stefan merely nodded looking down at his shoes, knowing full well that none of them would turn their emotions off because that is what Caroline would have wanted. She would have wanted them to be brave, and loose themselves in the blood and hatred.

"You shouldn't feel guilty Stef" Damon said softly looking straight into his greenish grey eyes. He knew Stefan thought it was his fault.

"Do you feel guilty too?" Stefan asked skeptically

"No I don't feel guilty Stef" Damon said fixedly "All I did was love her; I'll never feel guilty about that. All you did was love her too; if we feel guilty about one thing then it will never stop. We did _not_ ruin her, she loved us too, so stop thinking that we should have left her alone coz then we're just insulting her memory" Damon added wisely

"All I've had for the longest time is Caroline, Damon" Stefan said sadly and Damon smiled softly placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, leaning in closer to look dead in his eyes

"You've had me for longer Stefan. And you always will, I'm not going anywhere brother" Damon said confidently

* * *

><p>He had been watching her. Silently, stealthily, like a ghost, he had been watching her from a distance. The calculating man that he was, he assessed the entire situation before making contact. For now he just wanted to see how Caroline was doing, see if she was alright.<p>

He watched her break out a nasty brawl on the beach between two over-sized pumped up on testosterone drunkards, never fazed by the scent of the blood that was even making his gums ache a bit. But she kept her control, carefully wiping the blood off the man's jaw. He was proud of her for not even stopping her breathing. He watched as the frequency with which she visited the little bridge decreased, if she ever did happen to pass by it she only smiled, not silently cry as he had seen her do so many times. He watched as she spent less and less time staring at her image in the mirror before going to bed every night. He watched as she smiled more, and laughed a little too much like a child for her age... vampire or technical.

And when he saw that she was indeed doing fine he left. There was still one thing he had to do before he approached her.

* * *

><p>AN- Any ideas on who was watching Caroline?


End file.
